


A Snake in Lions Clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Except the twins, Good Draco, Good Lucius, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Tomarry endgame, Weasley Bashing, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hadrian took his time to think over how he had gotten to where he was now. From the first time that he did accidental magic, Hadrian knew he was different from his relatives and from others around him. Follow along and see where Hadrian goes with his friends, enemies, and potential lovers?





	1. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing of Harry Potter or associated characters. All things pertaining to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios*

Hadrian James Riddle nee. Potter took his time to think over how he had gotten to where he was now. From the first time that he did accidental magic, Hadrian knew he was different from his relatives and from others around him. It was not until he was left in a London alleyway by Uncle Vernon and told to never find his way back to their house, that Hadrian had stumbled upon the Leaky Cauldron, and realized that what his difference was, could change the world.


	2. Buildings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is free of the Dursleys and stumbles upon Diagon Alley, where he meets Lucius Malfoy and gets his first taste of wizard culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thought*  
> “Speaking”  
> *Parseltongue*
> 
> *I own nothing of Harry Potter or associated characters. All things pertaining to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios*

“But Uncle Vernon, why?” Hadrian squeaked out. Vernon Dursley had his huge hand wrapped around Harry’s 10-year-old throat, in a dark alley in the middle of downtown London.

“Because we don’t want anything to do with a freak like you. You bring nothing but trouble and we will not stand for it.” A purple-faced Vernon spat into Hadrian’s face.

Hadrian teared up when the older man said that, finally feeling the hatred that his only living relatives had for him. He did not allow any to fall though, not giving the older man the satisfaction of seeing him break down in public. Bracing himself for a departing punch, Hadrian closed his eye and * _wham_ * was hit in the face, knowing that there would be a big ugly bruise near his eye by tomorrow.

Stumbling a little, Hadrian quickly righted himself, smoothed out his shirt, and began walking away from the direction his former family took in their beat-up jalopy. He was finally free from his tormentors, something that he has wanted since he was little. He walked for a little more than half an hour, considering shop windows and stopping by a small café to get a hot chocolate with the money he nicked from Vernon’s pocket in the alley. When he tried to drink the hot chocolate, he found it difficult to swallow with the bruising by his uncle’s whale-hands in his throat tightening, the muscles constricting so that only his breathing wasn’t impacted.

Hadrian held on to the hot chocolate, hoping that maybe he could drink it, even if it went cold, by the time his throat opened again. As he walked, he noticed one area that felt different, almost like he was drawn to it and when he turned the corner, he saw a dilapidated storefront next to some posh, high-end fashion stores. Confused, he watched the people walking by to see if anyone else noticed the apparently run down establishment. Most did not even spare a second glance at the door, only to walk by as if it never existed. However, Hadrian noticed a rather finely-dressed, older man with strikingly blonde hair who, looking around to see if anyone was watching, walked right into the building, and disappearing. Hadrian quickly followed, as he felt drawn, yet again, to this man. * _This feeling is getting tiring, why do I have to follow this strange man?_ * Hadrian thought to himself. Either way, Hadrian walked behind the tall man until he got to a courtyard behind the establishment. Here, Hadrian couldn’t find a way to squeeze in without disturbing the man. “I know you are following me, so it is no use to try and hide.” The tall man said without turning around, seemingly like he had eyes in the back of his head. * _Crap! I just wanted to see where I had to go with this feeling and no I’m in trouble!_ * Hadrian thought to himself. “I-…” Hadrian tried speaking but the swelling in his throat diminished that significantly.

The tall man turned when Hadrian tried to speak, first with a look of contempt and then with concern as he saw the young boy struggling, the faint lines of a handprint on the boy’s throat. He turned fully around and pulled out a long wooden stick and held it to Hadrian’s throat. He murmured a few words and the swelling immediately went away. Hadrian took a large gulp of air, practically coughing it all out again. “What is your name young one?” the tall man asked.

“Ha-Hadrian sir. Hadrian James Potter.” Hadrian choked out, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

* _Hadrian Potter?! This is Hadrian Potter? Where is the boy who was spoiled rotten, trained in all sorts of magicks?_ * Lucius Malfoy thought. “Where are your parents Hadrian?” knowing the answer to that already, but wanting to know if Hadrian was who he said he was.

“They’re dead sir. I live, sorry, lived with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley Dursley until very recently.” Hadrian choked back a sob as he thought back to earlier that day. “Now I’m just trying to find a place to curl up for the night. I found this place by a tugging feeling right here,” Hadrian pointed to the middle of his chest, “and I felt the same feeling when you showed up in front of the building’s door and went inside.”

Lucius Malfoy was floored. “I know a place where you may be able to stay, if you want, but first we need to go to a special bank to prove you are who you say you are and what happened, okay?” Lucius asked Hadrian. The boy looked up at the man warily, thinking the man might have him committed to a looney bin for his story. “Okay, but promise me you won’t send me to the crazy house?” Hadrian said cautiously.

Lucius nodded. “Of course, I would not have it any other way.” The blonde said. With an air of finality, making a silent Vow that he would do anything to help the boy in his future endeavors and to protect him with all his might. Only Lucius saw the flash of magick that bound his Vow and made it official. He turned and said, “Follow me and stay close. Diagon Alley is hustling and bustling with people and it is easy to get lost in the crowds.” Hadrian did as the tall man, Lucius he later found out, said, and watched as the older man taped a series of bricks in the wall. To Hadrian’s amazement, the bricks started moving and turning until a magnificent archway opened to a busy cobble-stone street filled with people doing their shoppings.

“Welcome Hadrian, to Diagon Alley!” Lucius smiled, looking down at the gob-smacked boy.


	3. Going to Gringotts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is brought by Lucius through Diagon Alley into Gringotts Bank, where some unexpected things occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own anything about Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Also, thanks everyone for the comments and kudos. Snowflake and Kittykat32324, glad you guys like it! :D
> 
> *Thought*  
> “Speaking”  
> *Parseltongue*

“Is this even real? Am I dreaming?” Hadrian whispered. “No Hadrian, you’re not dreaming and yes this is real.” Lucius smirked. The wonder that filled the little boy’s eyes was a little infectious, and Lucius simply smiled as he led Hadrian through the throngs of witches and wizards going about their shopping. Suddenly, the street opened a little and both Lucius and Hadrian got a good look at Gringotts Bank, a magnificently tall building with a glass dome on top and what looked like gold doors. As the two drew nearer to the bank, Hadrian saw that the doors were not, in fact, made of gold, but had gold plates over the front that had a warning on them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Lucius directed the small boy into the bank and away from any prying eyes of the public. He almost bowled over Hadrian, as the boy had stopped almost right in the middle of the doorway, looking at the sight before him. Hundreds of goblins, short creatures with large heads and twisted features that made them look slightly menacing, were roaming about, going from station to teller and back, sometimes even going through a door that led to the mines and vaults below the bank. “This, Hadrian, is Gringotts bank. It is run by goblins, those creatures before you, and you never want to cross a goblin in any business dealings as they have ways to make one pay heavily, both financially and in other, less savoury, ways.” Lucius said as he held out his hand to the boy. “Come along, we need to get everything sorted out and this might take a little bit of time. Do you trust me?” he said looking at the boy.

“Yes, I trust you. I don’t know why, but I know you are going to be very helpful and trustworthy for me soon.” Hadrian said with a slightly far-away look in his eyes. Lucius put his hand on Hadrian’s shoulder and directed him to the closest teller. “Mister Potter would like to verify his identity and check for any inheritances.” Lucius stated to the goblin sitting at the desk. “Very well, let me check with my superior.” the goblin said in a bored voice. It jumped off a stool and went back through a door that led to several offices, including the head goblin of the bank. A few minutes passed and Hadrian began to get worried, thinking * _What if they think that I am trying to fake my identity? What if they want some form of payment? I don’t have any money other than what change is left from the hot chocolate. What am I going to do after this if it comes back that I’m not who they think I am?_ *

Five minutes later, the teller goblin returned with another goblin following behind. “Misters Malfoy and Potter, this is Fengar Ironback, head goblin of Gringotts bank. He is going to assist you with Mister Potter’s request. Also, my name is Greyback Ironhead” Greyback said as he got back up on the stool he was sitting on previously. “Please follow me.” Fengar said as he turned to head back behind the teller and into the offices. Lucius directed Hadrian around the desk and the two were led into a large office at the end of the hall. The room they entered was magnificent, with a row of large chandeliers and an even larger board table. Hadrian gaped at the extravagance around him and concluded the Goblins knew everything there was to know about banking and finances. If he got out of this, he would have Greyback manage any accounts. “Wow!” Hadrian whispered when they sat down to look over the paperwork. “To verify Mister Potter’s identity, we will need a few drops of blood here on this sheet of parchment. It will also tell us any inheritances, creature or otherwise, as well as all the vaults he has control over and all the family lines he also inherits. Finally, it will tell us all potions, spells, blocks, and such that are on or in Mister Potter’s system as of this moment. Shall we begin then?” Fengar handed Lucius the silver blade that mysteriously appeared with the parchment.

Lucius looked down at Hadrian and said, “This may hurt a little, but it will tell us what is going on if you want.” Hadrian looked up and smiled. “I trust you Lucius.” He said as he stuck out his finger. “Three drops should suffice.” Fengar said as Lucius drew the blade down Hadrian’s index finger. Hadrian tilted his finger slightly forward and down, letting three drops of blood drip onto the parchment, which began to give off a blue glow, and writing began to appear.

_Hadrian James Potter (b.31 July 1980)_

_Father: James Charlus Potter (b.20 January 1951, d. 31 October 1981)_

_Mother: Lillian Ruth Potter nee. Lestrange, Evans (b.15 May 1951, d. 31 October 1981)_

_Father (blood adoption): Sirius Orion Black (b.10 June 1951), Azkaban prison_

_Godfather: Severus Snape-Malfoy (b. 8 March, 1951) Hogwarts School_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom (b.18 March 1950), St. Mungo’s, Janus Thickey Ward_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore (b. 10 August 1851)_

**Inheritance (creature)**

_Veela (paternal) (_ **Blocked** _75%) James Potter_

_Dark Elf (paternal) (_ **Blocked** _100%) James Potter_

_Chuvash (maternal) (_ **Blocked** _100%) Lillian Potter_

_Veela (maternal) (_ **Blocked** _100%) Lillian Potter_

**Inheritance (powers)**

_Magesense (paternal) (_ **Blocked** _75%) Albus Dumbledore_

_Parseltongue (maternal) (_ **Blocked** _85%) Albus Dumbledore_

_Allure (maternal & paternal) (_ **Blocked** _85%) Albus Dumbledore_

_Flight (maternal & paternal) (_ **Blocked** _100%) Albus Dumbledore_

_Animagus (paternal) (_ **Blocked** _100%) Albus Dumbledore_

**Family Lines**

Potter Lordship ( _paternal_ )

Black Heirship ( _godfather_ )

Peverell Lordship ( _paternal_ )

Gryffindor Lordship ( _paternal_ )

Slytherin Lordship (by conquest)

Ravenclaw Lordship ( _maternal_ )

Lafey Lordship ( _maternal_ )

**Vaults**

Potter trust vault

Potter family vault (until majority or death of current lord)

Black trust vault

Black family vault (until death of current lord)

Peverell family vault

Gryffindor family vault (includes ¼ of Hogwarts castle)

Slytherin family vault (includes ¼ of Hogwarts castle)

Ravenclaw family vault (includes ¼ of Hogwarts castle)

Lafey family vault (includes all magical London land)

**Spells & Potions**

Compulsion Charm (obey Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore, Weasleys)

Submission Spell (obey Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore)

Obedience Potion (obey Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore) ( _10% left in system_ )

Magical Blocks on power (placed by Albus Dumbledore)

Magical Blocks on creature inheritance (placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

The writing stopped appearing and all the information shimmered from glowing blue to an inky black as Hadrian’s Inheritances came into full view. Lucius and Fengar were shaking with anger as to the amount of damage that Dumbledore placed on an innocent magical child. * _Children are supposed to be cherished, not harmed like this_ * Lucius thought * _I’m going to have to speak with the Minister about this_ * “Well Hadrian, it seems you are a very rich person indeed. Fengar, maybe you can bring up the lordship rings Hadrian can claim now while I send an owl to the Minister for Magic, as well as cleanse him of the blocks and potions? You can take the fee out of my vault if you would like. It would not do to have Hadrian active on his own before he goes to school.” Lucius stated. “Quite right, Hadrian if you would follow me to the cleansing room. We will get all the blocks and potions out of your system first, and then we will do the lordship rings.” Fengar said, leading Hadrian out of the boardroom and into a cavernous hall with tracks and a railcar. When Hadrian got into the car, it sped off into the depths of Gringotts, to the lowest levels. They went so far down into Gringotts that there were no longer any vaults around them, just smooth stones with what looked like runes all over.

Fengar pulled the lever to slow the cart down to a complete stop. Jumping out, Hadrian followed Fengar to a room that looked very much like the halls around them. “This is the cleansing room. Here we will wash away all the spells and potions that are in your system. We will also remove all blocks on your magical core.” Fengar said simply. “If you will lay down here, this will take about a half-hour or so, so you can nap if you want.” Hadrian went over to the table that was before him and laid down, resting his head on a stone slab that was raised up from the table surface. Suddenly, Hadrian was awash with different colours as magic pulsed around him. It sounded like humming, starting at a low note and crescendoed into a cacophony of sounds above Hadrian. A bright white light then began to emerge from the colours and sounds of magic, rising higher and higher above Hadrian until, suddenly, it slammed back into his chest and Hadrian arched off the table, rising a few inches into the air with the powerful display of magic. When the light faded from the room and Hadrian was laying back flat on the table, Fengar re-entered the room to find a wide-awake Hadrian playing with a ball of pure magick in his hands.

“I never knew this is what magick felt like. I always thought it would be something dangerous or mysterious, like those Satan-worshippers I sometimes saw on the telly when Petunia would let me watch.” Hadrian said in a small voice.

“Yes, well, maybe we should get back to Lord Malfoy and figure out the rest of your affairs, if that is okay with you?” Fengar said tentatively. He gasped a little when he saw Hadrian’s back, where a large, black tattoo had risen to the surface after the blocks and foreign magick were purged from Hadrian’s system. * _It can’t be! The Elementals were said to have died out millennia ago. To have one now, must mean the goblin prophecy is happening. I must tell the King._ * Fengar thought to himself. He made a note to tell Lucius Malfoy as well, as he had put in the paperwork to become Hadrian’s magical guardian and adoptive parent.

Hadrian and Fengar walked back into the room, which had gotten more tense while they were gone. Another man had entered the room and Hadrian became frightened. He quickly hid behind Lucius’ back as he stared at the strange man with black hair and spotted yellow skin. “Wh-who is this?” Hadrian whispered. “Hadrian, this is my husband, Severus Snape-Malfoy.” Lucius said with a small smile as he looked down at Hadrian.

“James?” Severus’ eyes almost bugged out of his face at seeing an almost miniature replica of his school tormentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with Severus, Lucius and Hadrian? So many things have happened and changed for our characters.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudo!


	4. Gringotts Banks (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus learn some new things about Hadrian and we kind of meet the Weasels (sorry Weasleys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thought*  
> “Speaking”  
> *Parseltongue*
> 
> *I own nothing of Harry Potter or associated characters. All things pertaining to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios*

* _Thought_ *

“Speaking”

* ** _Parseltongue_** *

 

“Severus, this is Hadrian Potter, James and Lily’s little boy. Come on Sev, this isn’t James.” Lucius said pointedly at his husband, whose memories of his past flashed before his eyes and a spear of anger flashed in his heart.

Severus quickly shook his head and the anger that was beginning to well up within him dissipated at his husband’s words. “I’m sorry if I frightened you little one. It’s just that you look almost exactly like your birth father, except your eyes. You have your mother’s eyes.” He said mournfully. Hadrian looked up into the man’s eyes. Seeing tears well up, Hadrian walked over to Snape and gave him a hug. “I think my mum would’ve forgiven you for whatever happened between you.” He said into the man’s robe. Severus looked down in surprise, not knowing what to do.

Lucius looked over at the man he loved for the past 15 years. He knew that a part of Severus would always have that boyhood crush and first love with Lily Potter, but he grew from that into a fine young man, gaining his Potions and Defense Masteries two years out of Hogwarts, making him the youngest Potions and Defence Master in a century. Lucius smiled as he said, “Severus, I hope you don’t mind but I put in for adoption of Hadrian, since he apparently was left on the street by his muggle relatives and not spoiled rotten like Dumbledore has been telling everyone.” Severus looked at the head goblin. “It also seems like Fengar wants to tell us something important, my love.” He said.

Fengar cleared his throat. “It would seem that there is more to mister Potter than what has been shown on the blood parchment. Young mister Potter here is also a person in a very ancient prophecy, one told by a goblin seer almost 3000 years ago. It mentioned the rise, fall and eventual return of the Elementals, magical beings of immense power and control over the elements. The prophecy states that there would be 5 Elementals born within 2 years of each other, and these beings would each manifest one of the 5 Cardinal Elements as well as several associated elements. Young mister Potter here is the first we have seen in our halls, but every goblin knows of the prophecy and keeps a look out for those prophesied to bring back the Olde Ways for all magical beings.” Fengar looked at Hadrian. “Mister Potter, your Element, as represented by the tattoo on your back, is Spirit, the most important of the elements and the one that will bring together the other four. Your element ties together the other four, encompassing them and it shows the necessity for change, life, death and magick. Each Element has a balance, but since yours encompasses all the elements, your balance is when all the others are together with you. But not to worry, this will not damage your training in the magickal arts, just that when it comes time to train your Element, you must look to those who are meant to be in your circle and they will guide you as you guide them to bringing about the Olde Ways. We look forward to what you are going to do Lord Potter!”

Lucius quickly signed a series of papers that were on the desk and picked up a vial of silvery liquid. “Hadrian, because of the situation your previous magical guardian left you in, not to mention your abusive relatives, I have asked the goblins to prepare the papers for adoption, by magick and blood, if you want of course, and become a member of my family with Severus.” Lucius looked down at the boy in his lap.

Hadrian looked from Lucius to Severus and back, then to Fengar, and nodded his acceptance. “Yes, I would like that immensely. It will also block Dumbledore from trying to commit any more theft from my vaults and anything else pertaining to my estate.” Hadrian said with a far-off look in his eyes. Fengar looked at Hadrian amusedly, then back down at the estate papers, noticing some discrepancies with the finances and management of the properties. Lucius saw a shift in the goblin’s features as he was looking at the papers, and so finished signing all the adoption papers, then picking up the ritual knife, sliced across his thumb, Severus’ thumb and Hadrian’s thumb, each dropping three drops into the vial. The liquid turned from a whispy silver to a brilliant gold. “You have to drink this Hadrian. Then you will become a Malfoy by blood and magick.” Hadrian picked up the vial, and quickly swallowed the golden liquid, and with a flash of light, his name on his birth certificate and all pertinent paperwork changed from Potter to Malfoy.

Furious at the gall that Dumbledore had stealing from the Potter estate, Fengar bid the Malfoys a good day and stormed quickly out of the office. The Malfoys then stood up and made their way out of the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left Kudos and Comments, it means a lot to me. Keep it up and I hope you enjoy what is going to happen to Hadrian Potter-Malfoy. Also, for those wondering, Draco shows up in the next chapter :D


End file.
